


Hands where I can see them

by sunflow3rs



Series: bark bark now in english [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But Kyoutani is one of them :), But it's just not-at-all axplicit hand jobs cuz yeah why not, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, So werewolves don't appear at all, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow3rs/pseuds/sunflow3rs
Summary: Yamaguchi got off the bed with his left foot. Not the one to get upset, but the one to put his hand. The one to put his hands on him, Kyoutani, in front of his friends.
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: bark bark now in english [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050965
Kudos: 6





	Hands where I can see them

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Las manos donde pueda verlas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683449) by [sunflow3rs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow3rs/pseuds/sunflow3rs). 



> hi, i love kyouyama so so so so so so so badly. this is happening in my werewolves au so kyouta is a cute werewolf and yams his human boyfriend. uhm it's not porn? not explicit at least. it's kinda more about teasing and yams being a little brat. gOD how i love him ahh. 
> 
> well hope u like it people. u can read this in spanish too heh. kisses for all of you <33333

Kyoutani is sure of it: He has made Yamaguchi a demon. At some point in the years they have been dating, something must have been wrong that gave him the freedom to do whatever he wanted, when and where his boyfriend wanted, with him. He had given himself to Yamaguchi, body and soul, and he handled him like a puppet that pulls the strings of his path.

If Yamaguchi woke up with the intention of causing a stir, he would make as much trouble for him as possible. And worst of all, most of the time Kyoutani didn't care. Because deep down - so deep down that he wouldn't even admit it out loud - he liked it when Yamaguchi acted like the childish brat that he actually _always_ was.

And it’s that as much as he said that he had been the one who had spoiled Yamaguchi, all the guilt of that particular branch of his personality that came out when he entered into confidence had been carefully placed there by Tsukishima. So if someone caught them, if Bokuto and Tanaka leaned forward and looked over the table, or if Akaashi, Kiyoko, or Hikaru suddenly got out of the kitchen and walked beside them, Kyoutani would blame Tsukishima.

He would die of shame first, of course. But _later_ , he would complain that bad things always stick.

This time, Kyoutani hadn't even seen it coming. It was Saturday morning, too early for anyone present to consider themselves a person, and Kyoutani had sat down to breakfast with Bokuto and Tanaka when Yamaguchi came downstairs from the cottage.

The boy had just woken up, judging by the eyelids that were still glued or the fact that he had not even deigned to remove his pyjamas - an old T-shirt and the pants that Kyoutani had left lying on the floor of his room -, and Yamaguchi almost stumbled to the stool next to his boyfriend.

"Good morning, sleepyhead!" Bokuto laughed with half toast with butter and jelly in his mouth. Yamaguchi smiled sleepily and leaned his head on Kyoutani's shoulder, pretending in the best way he could that he was still half-foot in dreamland. Kyoutani didn't realize it though, not until his boyfriend decided to place his hand on the bare area of her thigh.

Yamaguchi had gotten up on the left side of the bed. Which did not mean that he was upset, much less that he had woken up angry about _something_ that had happened to him in a dream, but that he wanted something that only his boyfriend could give him. Wet kisses with the flavor of good morning and caresses that move increasingly over more dangerous areas.

The truth was that Yamaguchi was waiting to wake up surrounded by Kyoutani's huge and solid arms, with his hot breath clinging to his neck, and the warmth of his body taking over his own as if it were the start of a fire. Their own fire. Yamaguchi would have stuck with him a little more, placed himself between his legs and began to caress the back of his neck, seeking to wake him up and start what his dreams had been crying out for. 

He would have left, kisses, tender and simple, for every pore on the surface of his face until it had scolded his nose, annoyed by the tickling of his lips.

Yamaguchi would have turned his hips on him, would have taken advantage of the lack of clothes Kyoutani used to sleep in and would have started the morning as God meant.

But that hadn't happened, because Kyoutani had gotten up before him and left the comfort of his bed to put something in his stomach. Yamaguchi didn't blame him, but... It wasn't like he wasn't going to do anything about it.

Kyoutani raised the coffee cup to his lips, imagining that his boyfriend's hand on his leg was nothing. It did not matter that with Yamaguchi things were never _nothing_. At that moment, with his friends - practically family - less than a meter away, that "nothing" would remain in the "nothing" that a dictionary describes.

Bokuto and Tanaka were talking about some movie they had been watching the night before, deep into their own conversation to be interested in what the couple in front of them was doing. Yamaguchi had taken the opportunity, then, for his fingers to walk gently over the fabric of Kyoutani's pants.

He grunted, glancing at his boyfriend and asking him, in complete silence and thanks to the help of a look that could be mortal if he wanted, to keep his hands up. But Yamaguchi was reckless. More than that, he knew what he was doing. He knew Kyoutani wasn't going to say no to him.

"I had a very nice dream," Yamaguchi crooned, his eyes half closed and the most sleepy tone he could put out, still not drawing the attention of the other two. "We were in the field…”

Kyoutani was listening to him translating his comments as they came from his mouth. Because "nice" meant "hot" and in the field... Well, that surely meant the same thing. Yamaguchi's hand, then flattened over Kyoutani's sleeping crotch, lightly caressing the little friend, he longed to wake up.

"I don't know why, but it smelled like carrot cake," Yamaguchi continued muttering, lifting his head from Kyoutani's shoulder and resting his elbow on the table, trying to catch his reactions now that he had made what he wanted clear. “ _Everything_ smelled like carrots.”

The truth was that there was no need to translate that. Kyoutani growled again, his body vibrating under his boyfriend's touch, struggling with himself to Yamaguchi's charms would not take effect on him. But he continued stroking, touching up and down with the fingers that hundreds of times have delineated every inch of its extension, squeezing from time to time to remind him that he was still there.

"It doesn't seem interesting," Kyoutani complained, meaning to stop the nonsense, that Tsukishima and Kuroo were still sleeping upstairs and that if they went downstairs, they would discover them with their hands - and never better - in the dough.

"I swear, it was _very_ , " Yamaguchi said, squeezing his hand to accentuate his phrase “ _very_ ” one squeeze more, Kyoutani would lose against his self-control if his boyfriend kept behaving like a… “ _very_ interesting.”

Kyoutani threw his head down, biting his lip so he didn't have to gasp out loud, and told himself that he had lost the stupid game even before it started. He felt how the blood burned under his skin, how it relocated and reorganized itself in his body to travel like a bullet train to his cock. Fuck, that was so, so wrong.

Yamaguchi seemed to understand the insanity he was starring in, or at least felt a little sorry for his boyfriend, but he took his hand off Kyoutani's growing erection to steal his coffee and drink from it as if he hadn't been willing to jerk him off right there a few seconds ago.

"Hey KyouKen, are you okay?" Bokuto's question took Kyoutani by surprise, jumping on his spot and straightening his back to look at his colleague. What if it was okay? Had it ever been? With Yamaguchi as a couple… Always.

"I'm fine," he sighed then, glancing at Yamaguchi in complete exasperation when he felt the sole of his foot caress his own leg under the table. Illusive of him to think that his boyfriend had finished playing.

"Bro, your face is so red," Tanaka noted, pointing to how his cheeks had turned into full pink spots. Yamaguchi's hand returned to his thigh, this time bold enough to dare to go under the fabric of his pants. "You haven't caught a cold, have you?"

Yamaguchi smiled.

"That's what you get for being shirtless all the time," he added, as if he didn't know the reason for his daze wasn't the fact that he's been helping him say good morning to the lower half of his body. Kyoutani sighed, _please_ shut up.

"Hey, I'm fine!," Tanaka said, who was the one who had given Kyoutani the bad habit of wearing a T-shirt everywhere, which Yamaguchi - it depends on the day - thought or the best thing that could have happened to him in life, or the worst punishment the hell could have meted out.

"Who knows for how long, Tanaka-san," Yamaguchi sighed, looking at his former courtmate as his fingers managed to reach his boyfriend's entire crotch. Kyoutani gasped, loud and clear, as his boyfriend's hand pressed against his balls. "Are you sure you're okay, Kenta? Don't you want to go take a nap?”

A nap, head directly to the pillow. Kyoutani looked at his boyfriend, to his parted lips with an amused smile, to his eyes that feigned a concern that he did not have, expectant and eager for an affirmative answer. He wanted to go upstairs, lock himself in his room and take another kind of head.

"You know," he said, finally agreeing to his boyfriend's request, running the tip of his tongue over her coffee-flavored lips. Yamaguchi would probably know about it too. He nodded. "Maybe I should. Do you pick up for me?”

Yamaguchi nodded, happy and excited, forgetting his sleepy side to jump up from the stool and carry the things Kyoutani had left on the table to the kitchen. Kyoutani took advantage of the fact that Bokuto and Tanaka's eyes went to his boyfriend to practically run towards the staircase and climb upstairs.

The room he shared with Yamaguchi, which had been the same since the first night he spent in that house, was the last in the hall. Next to Akiteru's, which was currently being occupied by Kuroo and Tsukishima, with only a double bed they had to share there when they were still anything.

He threw himself on the mattress, then, crushing the bulge of his pants and breathing the smell of Yamaguchi that was permeated between the sheets. His boyfriend was an asshole from head to toe, a demon, an earthquake that swept through their world from the first moment they met. It was his everything and also his nothing.

Not half a minute passed when Kyoutani felt Yamaguchi's footsteps rush down the hall. The door slid open to latch behind his back, and Kyoutani spun around to look away. His boyfriend had his hands still on the knob, biting his lip and letting his eyes travel the fullness of his clothed erection.  
He smiled.

"Is it possible to know what the fuck was that?”

Yamaguchi shrugged and walked over to his boyfriend, stepping between his spread legs and forcing him to straighten on the edge of the bed. Kyoutani's hands waste no time heading towards the back of someone else's thighs, moving them up the surface of his skin to the edge of his pants.

"As good morning," he replied, as if it were nothing to write home about, leaning forward to receive the kiss he had been waiting for with open lips.

"And you think this is the place for it?" Kyoutani complained, pressing his fingers to his hip, pinning him in place. "Fuck, anyone could have seen us, Tadashi."

Yamaguchi puffed out his cheeks. His hand wrapped around Kyoutani's chin and he whimpered at the absence of kisses. He didn't want to be punished… Not like this, at least.

"I had it under control," he murmured, who, despite his earlier impudence, had an eye on the people who might catch them. Kyoutani raised an eyebrow, unsure of it, and drew his legs towards his own body so that Yamaguchi remained seated on his lap. The erection collided squarely on his rear and Yamaguchi gasped happily.

"Well, you better... Control _this_ too" Kyoutani, now hugging his boyfriend against his chest, sought the union of their mouths in the first kiss they had given each other all day. As he had predicted, Yamaguchi's tongue tasted like the coffee he had stolen from him.

Yamaguchi's hand crawled like a snake across his boyfriend's bare torso, his fingers delineating the marked muscles to get back into the warmth of his pants. Kyoutani threw his head back, trying to keep his voice at bay so Tsukishima wouldn't take it too _seriously_.

Yamaguchi took the opportunity to kiss the exposed skin of his neck.

"You are..." He tried to complain. Yamaguchi moved his hand up and down while his mouth entertained sucking, licking and biting. "A fucking brat…”

Yes... It was not the first time he called him that. Yamaguchi raised his head to place a small kiss on the tip of Kyoutani's nose, perhaps as compensation for the bad - not so bad actually - time that he had put him through.

"Now yes, good morning, wolfie."


End file.
